A Promise
by Kurious Killer
Summary: Duncan broke her heart. Courtney made herself a promise. Years later, can she keeep that promise even when the punk returns?
1. The Promise is made

__

**Inspired by an old flame of mine dying out for good. Courtney, be strong. **

__

A Promise

You promised

This would never happen again

You promised

To take care of me

You reassured my heart

And I believed every word

My biggest Mistake

Why didn't I protect my heart?

Why didn't I see this coming?

Too late now.

Rivers flooding from my eyes can't blind me from what I saw.

I'm alone, surrounded by emptiness

Feeling like a corpse in their grave

I can hear them saying "I told you so"

"See what happened?"

"History has now repeated itself"

My heart is ripped in two

And I refuse to find the other half

Because…

Because it still belongs to you

You have the other half

But I don't want it back

I hold on to the hope that you'll return

That you'll be back

Back in my arms, my life and

You'll be mine once more

My heart will be whole once more

My heart healed

And I'll be cured

I'm stupid, blind, helpless

And it's all because I trusted you

I don't regret my decision though

And that's all that matters

Right?

* * *

As I let my words sink in I remember when this happened before. I cried for hours until he came back.

Duncan had won **Total Drama Action** and everyone was celebrating. The first wild, uncontrollable party I ever went to; beer, weed, sex were all around me as I clung to Duncan for guidance. He just chuckled at my innocence and handed me what was supposed to be coke but he had spiked with alcohol.

There was a reason I didn't drink. I had too many alcoholics in my family, I saw what it could do, and I could smell it a mile away. I knew the soda was spiked and when Duncan turned his back to get another shot of vodka (his seventh one so far), I threw it over my shoulder but took a little sip so Duncan could taste it on my innocent lips, then when he kissed me, he would think his plan worked. He trying talking me into having sex with him in a closet but I kicked him in the balls and yelled at him for trying to take advantage of me. He scowled at me, as any angry drunk would, and stormed off into his room leaving me behind standing alone in the hall.

"What did you do my Duncan?" slurred a drunk Goth from behind me. I could smell the cheap beer on her breath. Gwen. Her mere name would send anger up my spine. I looked at her and sneered, how dare she call MY boyfriend hers!

I rolled my eyes as I said, "YOUR Duncan? HE is MY boyfriend! So get lost Goth."

She rolled her bloodshot dilated eyes; I knew that she had just smoked her first weed. "In your dreams Prude, how can you deny that gorgeous hunk of man his sexual needs? He needs to be pleasured every moment of the day and You are denying him that! I would fuck him every day if I could but—"

"But he's MINE! He choose ME! And screw his 'needs' he shouldn't try and take advantage of me when I'm not ready for that yet!" I shot back at her before she could ramble on about having sex with my boyfriend.

She scoffed and walked past me and I saw her enter the bathroom. I walked over to Duncan's room but he refused to let me in so after an hour in vain I returned to my room and went to sleep early. I woke up with a start as I hear Bridgette enter the room and collapse on her bed. I looked at the clock and it was three o'clock at night. I got up and walked to the bathroom and that's when I heard lustful groans, moans, pants from the room to my right. I looked to see in horror, Duncan's room. I tried the door, to my luck, it was open, and I saw my worst nightmare. There was Duncan, in only boxers kissing passionately, my worst enemy, Gwen. His hands were up her shirt and her hands groping his Mohawk and scratching at his perfectly muscled chest. I saw her leggings on the floor, her black bra resting near his pants, his shirt next to a black thong and as if in slow motion my feet carried me to them, my arms pushed them apart, my ears heard the grunts of protest and, my hand could feel the impact of my fist with her scrawny pale face. My eyes met his and recognition hit me like my fist with Gwen's face. I had knocked Gwen out cold and said in a shaky voice, "We're over Duncan."

Before I could run to the safety of my room, he pulled me back to him and kissed me and to my dismay, I kissed him back. The kiss brought back hope and I was putty in his hands as he said, "I'm sorry Princess. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, could you ever forgive me?"

I looked into those icy teal eyes and mistook the lust in his eyes for love and regret. I said yes, we spent the rest of the night cuddling and making out, and the next morning we started our life together and to prove our love we got matching tattoos.

We broke up but when I was driving that stupid bus and saw those same teal eyes looking at me with that same look that had me running back to him that night I kissed him and was his once again. That night when Chris told us, we were all going to be in his new reality season Duncan and I spent the night in the same room. I gave him my virginity that night. Then he left within a day before I could tell him the big news.

I'm pregnant. I was going to tell him the minute we were together but the second Duncan saw Gwen; he rushed to her and kissed her just as passionately as that night. Now I can never tell him. At the very moment, I made a promise to myself. I would never let Duncan Russell break my heart ever again.

I get up from the floor and dry my tears. I brace myself and walk with the remaining dignity I have to the main room where all the campers are, still in shock from what Duncan did to me. I look at them all and walk with pride to the pilot's room. Chris and Chef are arguing about their paychecks.

"My paycheck is bigger because I'm the host and do more than you," Chris was saying.

"Oh please. I do more work than—"

"Ahem" I coughed as I interrupted Chef. Chris's eyes shot up in delight.

"Courtney, how are you doing with Duncan back?" Chris wanted Drama and there was no way in hell I was ever going to give him that satisfaction.

"I quit," I said simply.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Chris, "You have to stay and the ratings will go through the roof to see you and Gwen fighting over Duncan!"

"That's just it. I'm not gonna fight with her. She can have him." I look Chris directly in the eyes.

"Oh let the girl go. It's one less mouth for me to feed," grumbled Chef.

"Fine. Here's your parachute," said Chris as he thrust the parachute at me.

"I don't think its safe for me to use the parachute," I said as I set the parachute on the ground.

"Listen prep, every camper has to leave the plane with a parachute! I'm not gonna give you special—"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I'm. Pregnant," I say louder. Chris and Chef look at each other and say nothing. I think they can guess why I'm so eager to leave now. Chef nods and Chris gets up to make a phone call.

"Alright when we land in Greece there will be a private jet waiting for you to take you home. We promise not to tell anyone and the producers have decided to delete this footage form the show, no matter how high the ratings could get. We will respect your privacy and good luck," Chris looks at my stomach and says, "You're gonna need it."

I never saw anyone from the old gang again. I went home and when I told my parents I was pregnant, they disowned me. I left Canada and traveled to the States. There I blended in perfectly with my pregnant stomach and tan skin. I looked like any other pregnant Hispanic girl in LA. I received no pity and no sympathy and no one recognized me from that stupid reality series. I was grateful and survived in that hostile environment. It was a little difficult getting an apartment but I did it and took online classes with an old used laptop I bought cheap. It had gliches but it got the job done and I didn't complain, and I was able to gain my high school diploma. I got a job as a secretary in a law firm and worked my way through law school. Berkley accepted me even with my huge expectant stomach.

My son was born July 16, 2011 and I named him, David Antonio Garcia. His teal eyes pierced through my heart at first glance but I grew to love them. I love my son with every fiber of my being. My son is my life and I want to give him everything but I kept him ignorant of that show and his father. He didn't need to get his heart broken, he didn't need that pain, and I was going to be his shield.

I would see magazine covers from time to time about the old gang but I never paid them much attention. I didn't blink an eye when Duncan won **Total Drama World Tour**, I didn't bat an eyelash when he announced he was marrying Gwen, and I didn't shed one tear when I found they got divorced. I made myself a promise and I was going to see it through. For myself and my son.

**First chapter done, more to come. Review if you want. **


	2. A Kept Promise but Another Made

**In case anyone is confused about anything let me clarify stuff. Courtney left the show around November 2010 and was 17 and a senior who skipped school to do the show. She left then went to LA and then Berkley accepted her the next fall. Now that everything is clear. Let's move on. Disclaimer: I don't own the TD series. Sadly. **

**Did Courtney make it? **

Over twelve years have passed since I left the show, my family and Duncan. David's 12th birthday is coming up but he's more excited about being the birth of his future little twin sisters. Yes, I'm pregnant again but instead of being a dirt poor, stumbling 17 year-old teenager alone struggling with every day problems, I have a successful job as a lawyer working my way up in the law firm case by case. I own a five bedroom, two-story house with two bathrooms a huge backyard in the nicest neighborhood LA has to offer and the most stable marriage any girl could wish to have in her life. I'm due May 31st and today is the 16th of May. My husband's name is Jake Collins and he is lawyer at the law firm I work at as well. I met Jake eight years ago.

David's fourth birthday was a week away, my finals were less than a month away, and my job as a secretary/intern for my boss is beyond stressful. I desperately wanted to get David that Honka Fire truck he saw in Toys R Us, he's been begging for it for almost five months now. I was determined to get it for him and was working as much overtime as I could to get it for him.

During one of my late shifts, my boss gave me a case that one of his top lawyers had just won and told me to file after the lawyer got here to put the last bit of paperwork to put in the case file. The lawyer had been living in New York for the past couple of years and everyone said he was one of the best. But after everyone said New York I tuned them out, because that city held nothing but memories from the past I wanted to let go of.

My boss also advised me to look closely at the file and study the case and how it was presented so that I could learn to be a better lawyer. I smiled as my boss clocked out for the night knowing how lucky I was that he even accepted to both hire and teach me. He looked past problems and just saw the potential within me, I will be forever grateful. I glanced at the clock and it was 6:15, I called the baby sitter to tell her I was going to be a staying later than usual tonight. I had finished scheduling my boss's next day and every other small job and by 7:10, I was finished and began studying the case my boss left me.

The case was a murder case and when I first saw the case, I didn't understand how our lawyer had won when all the evidence pointed to the client. But after reading all the evidence that the lawyer was able to dig up and how he had laid it all out in black and white to the judge and jury I understood that only an idiot would have sent the client to jail. I was too engrossed in the case to notice the lawyer sneak up on me until he was right in front me asking for the case.

"Is that my case?" the lawyer asked. I looked up to see a young man about 5'8", white, with light brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He had a smile on his face and his eyes held curiosity while he had his left hand outstretched toward me. I was tongue-tied and I nodded and handed him the case.

"Thanks. You must be Mr. Fletcher's new secretary. I'm Jake Collins," He stretched out his other hand to shake mine. I shook it and stood up as I said, "I'm not new. I actually have been working for Mr. Fetcher for over four years now." Pride crept into my voice as I look directly in his eyes.

"Sorry for my rudeness. But haven't been in the office for a very long time since the boss sent me to New York to help expand his law firm to both coasts," he laughed it of and I found myself smiling as I replied, "No its ok."

"What's your name?" Jake asked still holding my hand. I looked down and said, "Courtney, Courtney Garcia."

"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you Courtney," Jake turned my hand around so that the back of the hand was to him, then he lifted it up gently and swiftly kissed my hand before slowly releasing it and saying, "I hope to see you again." Jake left the office with the case sitting neatly on my desk and me standing there letting my hand simmer in the sweet feel of his kiss. I went home feeling lightheaded and the next day I bought David his truck and passed my finals with all A's. I eagerly waited to see Jake again.

It was after my finals that I got to see him again because he had decided to move back to LA and I was hoping it was because of me but never got my hopes up to high. When he got his apartment and had officially moved back I saw him around the office a lot. We would smile, laugh, and flirt a little. He asked me out to coffee a lot and our relationship grew. I learned a lot about said he was born in a Fresno but moved down here to go to Berkley and had graduated early and immediately began working for Mr. Fletcher. It was a small law firm at first but he said he liked working here and enjoyed watching this law firm grow. He is 27 and his birthday is January 25 while mine is June 9. Even though he was six years older than me our relationship grew and we went from small talk at Starbucks to deep conversations at the fanciest restaurants in town. He knew about David and treated me a lot but I always paid him back.

It was only three months after David's 5th birthday that I was ready to introduce the two. Jake and I had been dating officially for five months and I didn't want to go any father with Jake until I was sure that David could accept him.

David was very apprehensive of Jake at first but after visits to the zoo, park, movies, and a very expensive robot for Christmas, David grew to love Jake and Jake began to think of David has his own son. I couldn't have been more happy. I even graduated with honors at Berkley about three years later.

I know everything about Jake, even his wild drinking side and Jake knows everything about me as well, especially my past. Jake watched the show, every season and every episode. He understands how painful it was for me to leave everything behind and start over. He even accepts that I can never love him as much as I loved Duncan but he says he doesn't care and will wait however long for me. He stayed true to his word and we dated for 3 years until I was ready to say, "I love you," to him on Valentine's Day.

He overjoyed and took out a small black box. I was speechless as he got down on one knee and proposed to me. He said he had loved me from the day we first met and wanted to spend the rest of his life with David and me. When he said he wanted to start a life with David, I was elated and cried as I chocked out a small very quiet, "Yes." We got married on September 18th, 2019 when David was 8 and our ring bearer.

Almost four years later, here we are still together and David is happier than ever to have a father. I don't know who was happier, Jake or me, to hear David call Jake, "Dad" for the first time on Christmas Day two years after our marriage. Today I'm 29 years old and pregnant with twin girls. We already have their names ready, Jennifer Michelle Collins Maria Rose Collins and. Jennifer for Jake's grandmother, Michelle for his mother, Maria for my grandmother, and Rose because that's David's favorite flower.

The best part I believe is that over twelve years later with coming of my new girls, Duncan has finally disappeared from my nightmares and I think my heart has finally been out back together without his help. I'm proud to have kept my promise to myself. My life was perfect and nothing was ever going to ruin it.

Right?

* * *

Twelve years. Twelve fucking years, I've been in hell. And I'll be damned if I let luck number thirteen pass me by. This is my year. The year I get my fucking life together again, and it starts when I win back my Princess. Her mere nickname sends an arrow through my hollow heart. I was an idiot for letting her go and picking that slut Gwen over her. I was a young stupid 17-year-old kid who mad the biggest mistake of my life.

I thought she would always come back, I thought she would always be mine, but I was wrong, dead wrong. I should've treated her better, respected her, and loved her like she loved me damn it. I should've done a lot of things but I didn't and I lost her.

But not for good. I'll get her back and make her believe that it was the stupidest thing I ever did to cheat on her and how my life went to hell without her. I may have won another million but without her by my side, the money made me feel hollow, shallow, disgusted. I tried to block the pain with Gwen when I married her 4 years after the show, but divorced her ass # years into the marriage when I found out she was sleeping with that bastard Trent just because his brand new solo album went double platinum. I went bankrupt jus 3 years after that and got a stupid minimum wage job to pay of my bills and crap.

I went from living high in a mansion to living in a dump apartment. It took me one year to realize I needed Princess back so I went looking for her at her parents' house in Toronto. I knew by now Princess has moved out but her parents had to know where she was living now but I was dead wrong. I had just ridden my motorcycle to her old house and parked my bike on the street. I walked up to the front door and knocked, the reaction I got was expected.

"YOU," raged her father. He was just as old as he looked back then, except more grey hair and he was balding on the top of his head. What made me uncomfortable that his eyes were just like Courtney's onyx eyes that I missed so damn much. I scuffled my feet on the porch step and mumbled a little saying, "Yea, it's me. Do you know where Courtney is now?" I was being weak and I hated being weak so to make up for it I looked him directly in the eye and stood up tall.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" Her father sounded surprised and happy but I took that as a bad sign because that meant he knew something I didn't and I hate being left in the dark.

I scoffed and said, "If I knew where she was I wouldn't need her Dad to tell me know would I?"

His face scrunched up in anger as he yelled, "I am NOT her father! That idiot is not my daughter and YOU need to GET OFF MY DAMN PROPERTY!" He tried to slam the door in my face but my hand caught the door just in time and pushed it back open.

"What do you mean she isn't your daughter? Don't you dare call Princess an idiot! Or I'll break your face open," my threats worked as I saw those onyx eyes widen in fear. This stung at my heart but I passed by it as I stepped closer, finally entering the house and glaring at the pathetic shaking loser in front of me.

"We disowned that slut from our good family name! She brought shame to this family when she came back from that horrific show! At least she had some sense left over not to tell YOU, the reason her life went in the toilet, the truth. Now get out of this house before I call the cops on you," he hissed at me.

I hid my disgust as I said, "I'll be out of here as soon as you tell me where Courtney went," I said in a low very dangerous voice.

"The bitch said something about going to Berkley. Like such a great school would ever accept her," he replied with a roll of the eye.

"Thanks," I said before I punched him in the face, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him out for a good long while. I ran out the room as heard Courtney's mom, at least I think it was her mother, yell from another room. I hopped on my bike and rode to the infamous States.

Ever since that day, I promised myself I would find my Princess and get her back. I got to LA around March and it took me a long ass time to find a job and an apartment since I'm broke. I don't know if it was relief or a just my damn bad luck that no one recognized me from the show but I have to keep reminding myself that this is U.S. not Canada. No one here cares about stupid reality TV shows.

I was living on the streets until I found work as a taxi driver. I found some sympathetic guy who let me crash in their tent. It amazed me that these men were living in the streets with just tents for a house. I guess people here call them hobos but to me they were more than that. They were men, but broken men when I took the chance to get to know them. They were just broken inside, like I was but they chose not to do anything about it. Not me, no way was I going to give up. I wasn't going to end up like them, I was going to find Princess and make everything work out. That was a promise.

**So? Horrible? Is Duncan too OOC? This chapter was difficult because I didn't want Duncan to be weak and desperate just wounded but stubborn with a trace of his arrogance left. But cn Duncan fufill his promise? Review worthy I hope?**


	3. A Secret Hidden

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Enjoy the drama! **

No one at school understands why I'm so excited about getting two little siblings. My friends say I'm better off as a single child but for so long it was just me and my mom that I always wanted a sibling to talk to and now I get TWO! How lucky am I?

My dad is excited too but he told me that even if the twins are his "real" kids, they could never replace the special bond we have; I would always be his son, no matter what. I was so happy I wanted to jump up and down as I used to do when I was six but I'm twelve and I have my reputation to uphold. My reputation as the sofistikated, most smartest and mature boy in my grade was the only reason I stopped calling my mom, Mommy but just between you and me, I still call her that whenever we are alone together. But member you promised not to tell!

Back to my dad, Jake is actually my step dad but he's been in my life so long and since he makes Mom smile and laugh again, I trusted him with the title of Dad. This is a long story so don't move ok?

Ok, so I guess it started when I was little and I would always try to stay up past my bedtime to see Mommy-I mean my mom- home from work into the small one bedroom apartment we lived in back then. I didn't always succeed but when I did, my mom would always take me outta my small twin bed and take me with her into her kinda bigger bed. I was always happy when she did that 'cause we got to snuggle and if she had a bad dream I could fight off all the monsters that might try and attack her 'cause I was the man of the house and only I could fight off them off! But even with the monsters gone my mom would still have nightmares! She would cry and I would get sad 'cause hearing my mom cry made me want to cry and she would always say this one guy's name, Duncan. I didn't like him from the beginning. He made Mom cry and if you messed with my mom, you have to go through me! I never asked Mom about the name, I didn't want her to cry while she was awake, having her cry while sleeping was bad enough.

I always wanted my mom to be happy and Jake made her happy so therefore I'm happy! And when they got married, I was super happy 'cause Mom stopped having any nightmares! We moved to a bigger house and I got to go to a nicer school and make real nice friends and Jake and Mom take me anywhere I want! I thought my mom will never be sad about that Duncan guy ever again, but when I heard my mom and Jake sat that name, my anger and hatred for that guy grew.

It was right after my tenth birthday, late one night when I was supposed to be sleeping but I heard a noise outside that was really scary, but I wasn't scared of course, I just wanted to make sure Mommy and Jake was ok! I silently ran to their room but when I saw the light on and the door was open and Jake and Mommy were talking I stayed out in the hall away from the door.

"So you never told David about his real dad?" asked Jake. I don't have a real dad, I thought, my dad is you Jake.

"I don't want him getting hurt like I did! I never even told Duncan I was pregnant. I just got up and left the show," said my mom and she sounded really sad and what's that new word I learned in class? Distris? Distrass? Distressed! That is how Mommy sounded, distressed! But I wondered why and figured it out, it was that Duncan guy again coming back to make my mom cry again! Couldn't he just leave her alone when she was finally happy? My anger grew but I remained quiet and listened to them talking.

"Do you ever plan on telling either of them about each other?" Jake asked quietly and nicely trying to calm Mommy down. See this is why I liked Jake; he always tried to make her happy and that why I trusted him.

"Maybe I'll tell David when he is much older, college-bound ready perhaps when he is mature enough to handle all this and won't try looking for his real father or try and see the show," Mommy said quietly. She didn't sound distressed and that was good but what was this show she kept talking bout.

"You know you did the right thing for yourself and David. It was the only thing you could have done and I know David will understand when he's ready and when you're ready to relive what happened on the island," Jake said comforting Mommy. I could hear the bed squeak a little, looked through the crack in the door, and saw Jake hugging Mommy while she was silently crying. His hand went up and down on her back and it looked like she was calming down and I saw the Jake making shh sounds to soothe Mommy like she does me when I'm scared.

"Duncan didn't deserve you," Jake went on, "You deserved a real happy stable life, and he wasn't the one. That show, _Total Drama_ was just that, Drama and you are better than that Courtney. I know you are ten times better than any of those money hungry contestants, especially since _you_ chose to get out. David will be proud of you for standing up and trying to give him the best, I know he will be proud of you." Mommy stopped crying much to my happiness but she never left Jake's arms and he never let her go. I think she fell asleep in his arms 'cause he picked her up like she did to me when I was a baby then tucked her into bed then snuggled with her. All the stuff she would do with me, he was doing to her and that's when I realized Jake loved Mommy as much as she loved me!

While that thought took root in my brain, another idea popped up. This Duncan guy was my "real" dad. I didn't care if he knew or wanted me but what angered me the most as that HE hurt MY Mommy! NO ONE HURTS MY MOMMY! This Duncan was gonna pay or my name isn't David Antonio Garcia!

The next day I rushed home from school and finished my homework as quick as I could so I could go on line and look up this show, Total Drama. It took me a lot of weeks to see every episode of every season but I did it and when I saw what that punk, what my so-called "dad" did my Mommy I blew up like a soda can when I shake it too much. If that guy was willing to throw away my mommy like she does to the trash in the trash can then we didn't want him anywhere near us ever again! And I was gonna be the one to make sure he never came to make my mommy sad ever again.

I didn't tell my Mom that I saw the show or knew about that guy. It was my first secret I had from Mom and Jake but I was gonna keep this secret all to myself 'cause I was gonna protect Mom with any means necessary. But while I preparing to be Mom's guard I had to trust Jake with the important job of keeping her happy. And to do that I was gonna take a chance while pushing my birth dad outta the picture for good. That Christmas I called Jake, "Dad." I really don't know who was more happy that I called him that, Jake or my mom but if it made them that happy I was extra happy. I felt even better, when I told my mom and dad that I wanted to change my name to Collins and um I think the word is um impowered, by being able to make my family even closer and happier by saying "Nya Nya" to that other guy. From what Mom said about him not knowing I existed I never expected to see him ever in my life, that is until the day I had been waiting nine months for—the birth of my new little sisters.

* * *

I seethed in frustration as I dropped off another stupid client. Today is the last day of May 31st and if this fucking guy wants to live to see the first day of June he had better shut up fast. Another fucking businessman or shitty lawyer that had no idea where he was supposed to go and he was attached to his stupid Bluetooth thing like he was married to it! He was constantly talking and kept forgetting to tell me directions so while I kept having to make U-turn after U-turn he just kept yapping away on his fucking phone!

"Collins is going down! He and his stupid wife, the two of them have been a pain in my ass for the last fucking time! Always kissing up to Fletcher and winning cases, I should've been assigned and getting all the glory I should be getting! Just you wait Miranda, the Collins will be out of the office and out on the streets by the time I'm done with them. Haha- wait Miranda hold on for a second, this useless cab driver missed the firm by three blocks," the idiot has the fucking bad sense to call me useless when he never even told me to turn!

"Hey cab driver you have to go back! You missed the place by three bocks already," he says annoyingly loud. I'm two feet from you, I have a fucking name, and if you want to live to see tomorrow I might pay that Collin's guy a favor by killing you. I growl in frustration make a quick U-turn then park at this medium sized building that said Fletcher Law Firm. The idiot pays me in cash and I speed off before he can ask for his change back. I keep speeding until I'm good half hour away and count the cash.

Damn this guy is pretty damn rich and stupid if he expected a cab driver like me to give him change for sixty bucks for twenty dollar ride. I sit back and just sigh, turning off the car, sinking into my seat and I get about ten minutes of peace until I hear rapping at my window. I look to my right, see an old white couple, and nod to them and they quickly get in my cab.

"Where to?" I ask turning on the car.

"Dr Martin Luther King Middle School, make a left on the next street then keep going straight till you hit Highland Ave, once there make a left and the school will be three blocks into the street and on your left," the old hag said. I shrug and speed off; glad for someone to know where they are going, even if it is an old hag from a stupid old couple that looked like they've been together for a long ass time. Couples annoy the hell outta me, mostly because they are constantly reminding me of Princess. I can't help but wonder if I hadn't fucked up maybe me and Courtney could have been like them. I got to the school in now time and the old fart stumbled outta the car and told me to keep the motor running and when he came back with a kid practically dragging him back here, I wasn't surprised to see a brown kid trying to pull his arms arm.

I've seen a lot of people in this city and a lot of strange things and Hispanics were as common as the swap meets around this city. Finally, the kid abandoned his grandpa, I assume, and sprinted over to my cab then when he jumped in and landed in my cab. But, what did make me take a double take his face changed from pure happiness to uncontrollable rage faster than it takes me to smirk and _that_ is fucking fast. This little brat couldn't have been more than thirteen, wait scratch that, twelve, and I had never met him before in my life so why as he looking at me like Courtney's dad did when he first saw me, wait scratch that too, this kid looked even more mad than her dad. I didn't get this kid and when the old fart said to step on it to UCLA Medical Center I didn't hesitate.

This kid looked preppy in his Abercrombie clothes and maybe my look pissed him off but I had actually cleaned up a bit since I've been here. My green Mohawk still stands proudly on my head, my ears pierced but my eyebrow and nose rings are both out. My dog collar gone and with my heart tattoo that I refused to get removed even with Gwen's bitching, covered with rolled up black long sleeved shirt, I didn't see how my look could get him that mad. I looked in my back mirror and almost slammed the braked in surprise, by what I saw.

I sped even faster to the hospital and didn't get there soon enough, it was a relief to the brat off as the old fart shoved some extra cash in my hand for speeding here. The old couple ran off but the kid looked back and made a slash motion across his neck then glared at me with those eyes before running off after his grandparents. I sat there with the cash in my hands and staring at the place he had stood until an old doctor came rushing to my cab and demanded that I drive him to the other side of the city. I shoved the cash in my pocket and drove as far away and as fast as I could away from that kid. I got another extra tip for hurrying over here and by this time it's around 4:15 and I decide to turn in with my cash and when I get home I collapse on the couch thinking about that kid.

The dark almost Mocha hair cut short with small bangs falling into his face. The tan skin, the heated glare that brought out those six unmistakable freckles above his nose but those eyes, those weren't the dark brown almost black eyes I see every day or even the onyx ones I half expected. Those were blue eyes but not jus any blue, teal, my eyes. This kid was a mini Courtney but with my fucking eyes. What the hell is going on? That question and those eyes haunted my dreams.

* * *

It's over, Courtney is never going to let me touch her ever again and will probably castrate me because of all the pain I put her through today. Her screaming only increased because she refused to take the drugs the nurse tried making her take. She kept screaming, I don't need those damn drugs just get the doctor because these babies are coming out NOW! That poor nurse never saw it coming and practically ran for her life out of the room. I may need a hearing aid early in life for all the screaming Courtney did and maybe a new hand while I'm at it.

But it paid off in the end when our two perfect baby girls came out and Courtney and I each held them in our arms.

"Aren't they beautiful Courtney?" I asked in awe of my first-born children.

"They better be from all the pushing I did," Courtney said laughing.

I smiled; leave it up to my wife to laugh right after screaming my ear off. I drop my head to see the Jennifer in my arms and Maria in Courtney's arms. Jennifer and Maria both have white skin and Courtney's dark brown hair. Maria has her onyx eyes and Jennifer has my hazel ones. Jennifer is older by five minutes and weighs two ounces heavier than Maria who weighs 6 lbs, and 7 ounces. I hear a pair of hurrying small feet and my smile grows as hear David rushes through the hall to this room bursting though the door, his tan face flushed and a protective look to his eyes that I can only assume is for his new little sister. He draws near, Courtney silently hands him Maria, and I wait to give Jennifer to my mother and father who have probably just entered the hallway. David's face lights up as he holds his new baby sister and looks in pride at Jennifer.

"I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever," pride filling his voice so I chose to ignore his poor grammar as my heart swells with happiness that David was able to accept his new little sister so quickly along with me as his father. I am the happiest man alive at this moment and nothing will ever take my heaven away.

**What a small world after all. So whom do you think David takes after? And if anyone wants to correct David's grammar just remember he acts half his age when he's excited and acts twice his age when angry or feeling protective over his family. So any comments? Concerns? **


	4. Tempers are Fickle

I'm going to try something new with David, making him act more his age. If anyone likes this David more or prefers the old David just let me know. I had a life but school ate it.

I will not lose my temper… I will not lose my damn temper. I will not lose my fucking temper!

I am pissed with my new job, the customers, those damn eyes, and myself. Ever since that day I saw them, they haunted my dreams, burned through my head whenever I was awake and I swore I saw that kid at every corner. It was so bad that I quit my job as a cab driver and took up a job at a small almost run down bookstore near my house that pays slightly more than my old job so that's a perk.

I feel like a damn coward. Running away from a kid that probably hasn't even reached puberty yet. What the fuck does that kid want from me! Where the hell did he come from! I only had sex with Courtney ONCE! Sure, I forgot the condom but when you're making out with a smoking hot brunette who just gave you the ok to fuck her, a condom is last fucking thing on your mind. Even if I did get her pregnant, Courtney would have told me!

But, what her dad told me the night I went looking for is still ringing in my head, "_she never told you?"_

What the hell did she not tell me! That for the past twelve years I had a kid that has my damn eyes! A kid that, by that death glare threat he gave me, hates my guts! Did she raise him to hate me? Did she tell him about everything I did?

And why was that brat with two white geezers? Were they his babysitters? Neighbors? Why were they going to the hospital? Was Courtney hurt, injured, sick? The very thought of Courtney hurt sent ice through my body and all at once I felt useless to her, unable to find her, unable to help her in her time of need, and that brat, the brat that could be mine, hated me with every fiber of his fucking being! Why the fuck was I working here in a bookstore, and not out there trying to find my precious Princess, and make our lives perfect?

"What the hell am I doing?" screamed Duncan into the silent air around him.

"I believe you were looking for _Mockingjay_ by Susanne Collins. It came out last week and you said the store just got a fresh shipment yesterday," stated a middle-aged man, around 35 years old. His hazel eyes shone brightly and he was smiling in amusement at my outburst. I was barely an inch taller than the smiling bastard. I could feel the frown forming on my face as for some reason, deep in my brain, was telling me that this guy was a threat to me. This was a guy to hate, but I couldn't tell why.

"Right. Sorry, Mr?" I mumbled while trying to find the book.

"Call me Jake," the man said still smiling.

"Duncan," I replied. I saw something flicker in the guy's eyes and the guy either 1. Was checking me out 2. Sizing me up to see if he could take me or 3. Just plain curious about how I looked.

Now ever since that brat showed up in life, I _really_ toned down how I looked. I'm almost ashamed to say that my Mohawk is gone, I cut it off and my black hair is just that-black. I couldn't give up my punk look entirely and just spike up my hair normally. A little gel in the morning and my hair is spiked and ready to go. I won't ever find my dog collar again since I shoved it the endless abyss I call a closet. All but one of my ear piercing have been removed and I still cover up that tattoo on my arm. Now looking at this guy, I don't think he's gay, or stupid enough to take me, so I guess the bastard is just curious.

But why did that look of fear and recognition just cross his face? This guy, Jake, probably just thought of another Duncan. Maybe a Duncan that stole his lunch money when he was a kid or maybe stole his girl in High School, probably the last one. I shook it off, and decided that the damn bright light that my boss leaves on just shortly blinded him or something.

I finally found the damn book, the blue cover stood out to me and I checked the genre, it was for teens or as my boss calls them "young adults." That confused the hell outta me, 'cause why was a full grown whit guy reading a book for teenagers? He must have seen my confused face 'cause he said, "The book is for my son and wife. They have been reading that series since it came out and they begged me for the new book. My wife just had twins so I am doing everything I can to make her happy and this has always been my favorite book store so I always come here."

Ok, so he's not gay, doesn't wanna fight me but it was official; I did not like this guy. This guy has everything I want and deserve, ok maybe not deserve but you get my meaning. A wife, kids, and by the way this guy is dressed, he probably makes a shit load of cash. I furiously tried not to take his anger out on the guy who had the life I should be living, and just walked as fast I could to the counter and took the cash from the guy and watched as he retreated from the bookstore to his happy wife and kids.

My anger returned as I thought furiously, "I WILL NOT LOSE MY TEMPER"

* * *

_I will not lose my temper. I will not lose my temper. I will not lose my temper._

Wow, now I know why so many kids complain about standards, they really are pointless, repetitive, and _tedious._ Tedious, that's a word Mom taught me. Apparently, I talk too much like a little kid so she and Dad talk to me with huge fancy words to _broaden_ my vocabulary. Personally, I find nothing wrong with the way I talk but I could never disobey Mom and Dad, especially since I saw that punk. I can't believe he was here in LA! Didn't he have someone else's life to ruin? Why did he have to stalk my mother and try to ruin our perfect life with Dad?

Anyways, back to my standards. Ms. Cowert, or Cowort as some kids like to call her, gave me one hundred standards! ONE HUNDRED! How unfair is that? It's not my fault I got into a fight. I know it wasn't my fault. Here's what happened.

At lunch, the school bully, Ricky Porter was picking on all the girls, again. Now most days the rest of us boys are forced to sit back while Ricky tortures the girl one of us likes until she cries and never talks to the guy again for not standing up for her. No guy went up against Ricky, not since he sent poor Jerrod to the hospital with a broken arm for trying to get Ricky to stop picking on Margaret. Every day we go through this, and everyday I bow my head in obedience and just watch as girl after girl is teased. But today was different. Today I fought back.

Today started out like normal, Ricky took all the guys' lunch money (I begged Mom to pack me a lunch for today and she saved my life when she made me a delicious chicken salad sandwich, with hot Cheetos and two Capri Suns juices, with two gummy fruit snacks). Then decided to tease Gina Franz, I could see Fernando's face paling when suddenly the most prettiest, smartest, gorgeous, bravest, and prettiest (did I say that yet?) got up from the lunch table in the middle of the entire cafeteria and told Ricky off!

Safire Sunders, her dark brown eyes trapped me from the day I laid my teal eyes on her. Her gorgeous black hair, falling gracefully straight past her shoulders, her flawless white skin, and those full perfect lips, never have I had as big a crush than the one I held for her.

When I saw Ricky turn towards her my blood ran cold. When I saw his hands ball into fists my legs carried me to him. When I heard him call her a bitch, the last thing anyone heard was my fist colliding with his face and the thud that meant he had hit the ground, hard.

The rest was history. The lunch officers caught me and sent me to the office. The principal and my teacher, who knew Ricky and how horrible he was, understood what had happened and told me my punishment. I had to complete one hundred standards of their choice. I had trash pick up for a month and I had to apologize to Ricky when he came back from the nurse, I had only bruised his jaw, in exchange they wouldn't tell my parents and this wouldn't go on my permanent record. Sometimes being the best student in the school has its advantages.

I turned in my standards at the end of the day and waited for Dad to pick me up from school when Safire and Gina came up to me. I didn't know what either of them wanted and wished with all my heart that Safire didn't hate me.

My wish came true.

Safire ran up to me, said thank you very fast, and kissed me on the cheek before running away with Gina close behind. A big goofy smile never left my face even when I heard Dad honking his horn for me to get in the car, it didn't go away when he handed me _Mocingjay_, and it only grew larger when I went home with the book tucked under my arms and running into my mom's arms grinning wildly. Today was a good day and nothing could make it worse. Not even that stalker who broke my mom's heart could ruin this perfect day. I am her shield. I was going to protect her no matter what.

* * *

Please don't let her lose her temper. Please don't let her lose her temper! For all that is good in this God-forsaken earth, PLEASE DON'T LET HER LOSE HER TEMPER!

Just clam down Jake, the guy may have been named Duncan but that doesn't make him _the_ Duncan. Oh, whom am I kidding? I've seen those teal eyes or over seven years now, and that was definitely Duncan!

How am I going to tell Courtney that the man who broke her heart is in LA? How did he get here anyways? Did he stalk her? Is it coincidence? I'm glad that David doesn't know about Duncan, Courtney was right to shelter David from that punk. I almost didn't recognize him from the show but time can change people. I sighed heavily as I pulled up to David's school.

I smiled as my son came into the car with a grin on his face and a girl caused that grin, I would know that grin anywhere. If David wanted to tell me what happened then I would be right here wit open ears but for now I don't want to pry. I drove us home and watched as he launched himself into Courtney's arms and watched as they glowed with happiness. I walked over to the pair and kissed Courtney on the head, saying hello before waling in to the twin's room and looking at their angelic sleeping faces.

This is my paradise. This is real. This is what Courtney deserves, and it is my job to make sure this stays our paradise. And no heartbreaking punk is going to steal away what I worked so hard to provide for her. Courtney deserves better than him and it was up to me to make her happy every single second and that is exactly what I am going to do. It's the only reason David let me marry Courtney, because he trusts me to make her happy and I will not let him down.

But should I even tell Courtney? What will she say?

**What will Courtney say if Jake told her? Is David better like this? Or should I turn him back into the little boy in the last chapter? Or did he mature too fast for anyone? Any other concerns or complaints? I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**


	5. Another Heart Breaks

**So its official, David will stay as he is! So did Jake tell Courtney?**

**I had a life but school ate it. **

Why do I feel like David and Jake have changed during the span of six months? David is so much more confident and protective of me and Jake is trying a bit too hard to make me happy. The two of them are always doing things for me that I could easily do myself. I am not pregnant anymore so they need not treat as if I still am. I gave birth back in May, it's the end of October, and the babies have already started crawling so they should be worrying about the twins, not me, hurting themselves.

The summer was almost unbearable because Jake and David never wanted to leave the house and if we did, they insisted on going to places at least an hour away from LA. Well David is back in school now and as a little girlfriend so maybe his protective attitude toward me will die down soon and Jake is going to get a huge case tomorrow so that will hopefully take his attention off of me.

I'm just glad that Jake will be getting the divorce case and not Florence Miller, that guy has been trying to get Jake and me fired since Jake came back from New York. If Miller wasn't such a good lawyer than Mr. Fletcher would have fired him years ago. Everyone, except his secretary, Miranda, hates his guts.

You do not know how much I would personally love to kill Miller but I can't so Jake and I just have to keep beating him to cases and winning more cases than him so Mr. Fletcher won't see anymore use and then the office can be pleasant again.

I sigh heavily as I walk down the market aisle with David trailing behind me humming a song by I think his name is Bruno Mars but I have no idea really. Jake went on the other side of the market to get the fruit and vegetables.

I finished grabbing some diapers for the twins and their baby food. I see Jake come up to us and place the apples and cucumbers in the basket before pulling out our trusty list.

Ahhh… None of you realize what a blessing it is to find a husband who ENJOYS making a list like me! I am so lucky to have Jake. I sigh contently as I see Jake go over everything on our list and smiles triumphantly when he sees we have everything.

Now as we went to the cashier and bought all our groceries, which amounted to 200 dollars and then lowered to 150 dollars with coupons, which I painstakingly cut, thank me very much. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us, or more specifically _me_. I turned my head to see only several other customers and I waved it as me just being paranoid.

Jake, David, and I, or well Jake and David carried the groceries, not letting me touch anything, to the car. I closed the trunk of our family safe van. David ran into the back seat while I helped Jake close the trunk door. When the trunk was finally closed I smiled at Jake and let him kiss me softly on the lips before pressing my forehead to his and enjoying this moment of pure bliss.

Jake is my rock, and I've said this before but I will say it again, I belong with Jake, he is the one for me.

I walk over to the passengers seat and put on my seat belt looking out the window as Jake drives us home to our little paradise. In the rearview mirror, I see David tracing different faces on the pumpkin we got with his fingers and smile thinking of all the different costumes I could get for the girls. Jake agrees with me that they would be such adorable pumpkins!

But, if only I had looked to my left instead of right. Then I would have seen the hurricane about to destroy my small paradise. My worst nightmare had come back to haunt me in real life. I would have seen the other pair of teal eyes that filled me with fear and heartache. Oh why didn't I look to my left, no I looked to my right and missed the man who had come from the depths of Hell to bring me down with him once more.

* * *

What. The. Fuck.

Why does she not hear the breaking of my heart? Why is she so happy with that bastard? That smile that she used to use for only me is now shining for that bastard. And that brat, he saw me. I know he did. He personally searched the entire store just to see if I was here and when he saw me, he made it his mission to make sure Courtney was far away from me at all time. He even sent that bastard toward the vegetable aisle to make sure Courtney went the opposite direction of me.

That guy was at the store. He said he had a son, a wife, and twins…

No. He can't be. Can he?

It's impossible. Courtney wouldn't. She has to be… But that ring on her finger. The ring finger on her left hand.

No… No. NO!

I refuse to believe that she could be married with THREE kids and happily living without ME in her life! It's impossible, fucking impossible! At first glance my heart leapt at the mere sight of her beauty but then my blood ran cold seeing that brat, that kid with her. The resemblance between the two was unmistakable and his teal eyes mocked me with that one glare he shot me. How can such evil eyes belong to an angelic face like his mother's?

There she was, in aisle 14 looking at the different prices of some crappy food and muttering math comparisons while doing the mental math in her mind. I could never keep up with her when she did the math out loud and asked me if she was right. She was always and right, she didn't need me, like I need her. Why did I realize this when she left and not when I still had her.

I stand helpless as I watch her pay for her groceries and leave with that bastard and brat. Then my hearts crumbles further as I see them put the groceries away. Bag by bag they put them away. When they finish with the final bag, I watch as they together bring the trunk door down and push together to get it closed. A beautiful smile forms on Courtney's angelic face and it takes all my strength to keep looking as that bastard kisses her. She presses her forehead to his and I see her chest rise and fall as she sighs contently. They get in the van, a big family van, the van a soccer mom would have.

In my head, I'm screaming for Courtney to look at me, to see me here. Standing in front of this damn grocery store and having my heart break because she is happy with another guy. I refuse to cry, I refuse to give up , and I refuse to let her go.

Courtney will be mine again. She will be, no matter what, she will be. This is the reason I came here to LA, the reason I was in hell these past twelve years, to get her back. This is one promise I plan on keeping. Courtney will be mine because I am already hers.

Jake, better find yourself another wife and take that brat with you 'cause Courtney is coming with me.

My heart aches again at the thought of Courtney happy with that bastard and I wonder if this is the pain, I put Courtney through, every time I kissed Gwen. If it is…

Karma is one big bitch.

* * *

"I wish we were big like David already. Dontcha agree Maria?"

"I told you Jenny, call me Rose, it's prettier."

"Wite sowwy."

"It's ok but remembers next time. And yea I wish we were big like David. Then we could do whatever we wanted instead of being stuck in our cwibs or playpen."

"Yup, that would be the life. When do you think Mommy and Daddy and David are coming home?"

"I think they said they were only going to be an hour there."

"Good 'cause I don't like Grammy and Grandpa."

"Why not?"

"'Cause they smell funny."

"No they don't."

"Yea they do. Watch, cry right now and Grammy will pick you up and smell her."

"Ok."

Maria started crying and sure enough, her grandmother came to see what was wrong. As Maria pretended to burp, she also took a big whiff of her grandmother and stopped crying, as she faked burped. The pleased grandmother put her back into the playpen and handing Maria a rattle that was quickly taken by Jenny.

"You're wite. She does smell funny. Now gimme back my wattle."

"I told you so. And no. It's mine now. I'm bigger so it's mine!" Jennifer held the rattle close to her and handed Maria a stuffed teddy bear they named Pooh. The bear was brown and had black button eyes but they named the bear Pooh anyways.

"That's not fair. Grammy gave ME that wattle. Now gimme!" Maria set down Pooh and held out her hand expectantly.

Jennifer stuck out her tongue, held the rattle closer, and said, "No."

Maria puffed out her cheeks as she got mad and her onyx eyes glared at her twin as she crawled over to her big sister and grabbed the rattle and the duo began to fight over the rattle. The fight ended with Jennifer finally pulling the rattle free from Maria's grasp and hitting Maria on the head with the rattle, then laughing triumphantly.

Maria puffed out her cheeks again and said, "I'm gonna cry so loud that Grammy is gonna gimme me back the wattle!"

"Go ahead, but I betcha it won't work," Jennifer said playing with the rattle once again.

Maria was just about to cry when the doorbell rang and that meant one thing- Mommy, Daddy, and David were home!

The twins waited impatiently for their mother or father to come pick them up and hold them and let their weird smelling grandparents leave. The twins watched as Jake and David brought in the groceries, and the adults talked for a while as David put away all the groceries. Not soon enough the grandparents were gone and the family of five was left alone.

The twins nodded to each other and started to cry, effectively getting the attention of their parents.

The twins sighed in contentment as they were fussed over. The twins nodded to each other and Maria crawled toward Courtney and Jennifer toward Jake. The twins were picked up by the parents of their preference and pretended to be hungry so they wouldn't have to leave their parents' arms. This continued for a good hour before the girls decided to play with David.

David's attention was a little harder to get because if they cried their parents would come so they had to crawl over to David. So the girls pretended to be sleepy so they could be put in their rooms and sure enough Jake forgot to lock the cribs.

"Hey Rose," Jennifer asked her little sister as they crawled toward David's room.

"Yea Jenny?"

"Do think if Mommy and Daddy make us be pumpkins for Halloween, they might make David be a Pooh?"

"Pooh? Why no Tigger?"

" 'Cause Pooh is cooler."

"Nu uh! Tigger is the best!"

"Yea huh! Pooh is the bestest character!"

"Nu uh! Tigger is!"

"Pooh!"

"Tigger!"

"POOH!"

"TIGGER!"

The girl reached their destination before the argument could go any farther. David saw the twins and picked them both up by one arm each and was about to yell to Courtney that Jake forgot to lock their cribs again but thought better of it ad decided to tell his mother that he just wanted to play with his siblings. He was twelve now and it was his job as a big brother to look after his little sisters.

David took his little siblings back to their room, took out some toys, and played with them a little before returning to his homework. He was in the seventh grade and this year was a lot harder for him, but maybe it was the fact he could barely focus in class when his mind kept wandering back to Safire. Young love, what can you do?

The twins were content to have that little time of David to themselves and continued to argue who was better, Tigger or Pooh. Then something popped into Maria mind.

"Jenny, why does David have different colored eyes?"

"What do you mean? We have different colored eyes. You have Mommy's eyes and I have Daddy's eyes. We all have different colored eyes."

"That's exactly what I'm talking bout Jenny! You have eyes like Daddy, I have eyes like Mommy but David doesn't have eyes like Mommy or Daddy! How come?"

Jennifer looked deep in thought before saying, "I don't know… Maybe when we get bigger our eyes will change!"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so!"

"Well ok. I hope my eyes turn purple! I love purple, but I want a dark purple not a light purple."

"I want eyes like David! His blue eyes are so pretty!"

"Yea they are!"

The day wore on and the twins stayed within their blissful ignorant circle, oblivious of everything that would change their lives forever. That very night, the twins dreamed of different colored eyes and a dark, dark night.

**And what do we all think? Is my absence justified?**


	6. On a Dark Halloween Night

**And so the story goes on. Btw I meant that David would stay as he is in Chapter 4 not Chapter 3, so sorry for any confusion. I had a life but school ate it.**

"_AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" the women screamed as a man cornered her. The woman had her back to the wall and the moonlight shone bright upon her brown skin as her onyx eyes shone with fear. The moonlight brought out the woman's curves that were clearly displayed in her revealing police women costume. The man advanced toward her with lust evident in his teal eyes. _

_The man brought his arms up to the wall and trapped her further as he leaned down and breathed in her ear, "I know you want me. Your so-called knight won't be here to save you. Just relax Princess and be mine again." The man leaned down; about to capture the woman's lips when she thrust her head to the side and a tear escaped her eye. _

_The man's aching heart could barely keep from breaking at seeing the love of his life being broken like this, but he had come too far and went through too much heartache to turn back now, he hardened his heart and leaned down as the women let out another whimper of defeat._

"_Please…"_

* * *

Why must Halloween have such horrible memories for me? The only joyous memories I have of this tortuous holiday are the ones that have Courtney and David in them, which is sad in my opinion. But I digress, tonight after we take the twins and David trick-or-treating, Courtney and I are going out. This is our first real date since the twins were born and I can't wait to see Courtney in her sexy costume.

But I need to be a good boy or else Courtney will castrate me if I get her pregnant again. But that is going to be hard because do you know what my wife is going to be? SHE IS BEING A COP! She has short shorts that barely cover her gorgeous ass and a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs hanging from her waist and a fake gun lodged in her tight shorts pocket. That shirt is anything but as it shows of so much cleavage, my pants are becoming tighter every time I look.

I look down and burn in shame as I see my pathetic costume. Courtney says it's cute that I am a skeleton but it pales in comparison at what the other guys at work dressed up as, they were zombies, mummies, vampires, grim reaper, movie murderers! My costume sucks compared to them.

Speaking of work, that idiot Miller was eyeing Courtney in her costume as if he was about to rape her and think nothing of it. I wanted to strangle him with my own bare hands but his attention was distracted as his secretary suddenly came into the room dressed as a half angel half devil costume and his perverted attention transferred to her.

I sure hope when Courtney and I go to the clubs tonight that no horny guys will try to make a move on her, Courtney can take care of herself fairly well but that doesn't stop me from being paranoid, especially since Duncan came to LA. I still haven't told Courtney and I know I should but when I see her laughing and smiling I just can't do it. Ignorance is bliss they say and I just hope Courtney and stay in this sweet perfect ignorance for as long as she can.

But little did I know that tonight was the night I just couldn't protect her.

* * *

Halloween is the best holiday in the world. No exception. I went to school dressed as a pirate and so did Safire and we were the best-dressed couple in the entire school! School has become a place of pure happiness, Ricky doesn't bother anyone and everyone thinks I am the coolest person in the world!

Of course, my life would be perfect if that stalker left my mother's life forever! I haven't seen him since the market and you can't imagine how anxious I am for Mom not find out about him. I am just glad that Dad will be with her to take care of her while the two of them are out clubbing. I am in charge but Grandpa and Grandma are just here for liabilities.

I kiss my mom on the cheek and pray to God that Jake can keep Mom safe from all the perverts in the universe who are gonna wanna rape her. I shudder at the dismal thought and wonder why Moms feel the need to dress slutty on Halloween. Most single Moms did it and I get that they were desperate but why did _MY_ mother have to, she had a husband! I sigh heavily and go to the twins' room to play with them and wait for Mom and Dad until they got home.

I fell asleep on the twin's floor waiting in vain for the parents that would never come back.

* * *

Tonight is the night. Tonight whether she likes it or not, I will have her. I am Duncan Russell and Courtney will be mine tonight. No exceptions.

I follow her and that bastard from their apartment to the club. I stalked their cab from street to street with my bike (motorcycle) turning when they turned, skidding when they stopped. I snuck in form the back when I saw the two enter the night club.

I prowl the dance floor in my Grim Reaper costume, the only reason I wore it was because it has a mask and no one can see my face. I shove whore after whore aside when they try to dance with me. I shove away the drinks strippers try to give me because tonight I need to be sober.

I watch in envy as I see them dance, grind, drink. That bastard can put away some hard liquor but I could beat him anytime. I just watch Courtney the entire night. Her huge chest, the big ass, the perfect curves and I remember what it was like to have sex with her for the first time. The night she gave me her virginity, the night I may have gotten her pregnant, the night I thought I would have her forever.

**(A/N: I fail at smut scenes so this flashback can't really be defined as smut. :/ T-T sorry for my failure)**

_This fucking hotel is fancy. It has everything a guy could ask for. I smirk thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Princess finally gave me the ok to fuck her and you had better believe I'm anxious to get in her pants. _

_We got to our room and not wanting to waste anytime, I lock the door behind lift; drop and my Princess onto the king size bed covered in flower petals, courtesy of the hotel and have the time of my life. _

_Princess may have been a virgin but her body was the bomb! The best body I had ever seen in my life! And trust me when I say I have seen a lot of hot naked women bodies. Princess was so self-conscious during the entire thing it was almost adorable. _

_But she lost that nervousness once I loosened her up a bit. I didn't drug her or make her drunk but she was high on pleasure and I am the King of Pleasure. _

_I'm glad we had a sound-proof room though, or else everyone in the entire hotel would have heard Princess's screams and man if you think that girl can yell when she's mad, you should hear when she has an orgasm. _

_That morning I tired as hell and barely moved. I shift to my left and feel a something on my chest and I open my eyes to see Princess cuddling with me. I am not a cuddler; I usually leave before the whore wakes up or the left me eventually. I'm not used to spooning but for my Princess I guess I could break the rule, just this once for the awesome sex she gave me last night. _

_It never accorded to me that I should have used a condom, or should have asked Courtney to be on birth control all I thought about was her warm bare skin and her soft luscious hair and those bright shining eyes as I held her close to me. For once I didn't feel lust, for once I didn't feel superior, for once I felt this warm growing thing in the pit of my stomach. _

That night I fell in love with Courtney Garcia and I never knew it. I never knew when I broke her heart on TDWT that I also broke my own. I was a stupid teenager and tonight was the night when I would set everything right.

I snap out of my trance to look around the almost empty dance floor to see Courtney and that bastard walking out the door. I check my watch and it's about two o' clock in the morning. I sneak quietly in their direction and follow them out the door.

I can smell the alcohol and that bastard's breathe and I can see he is on the verge of throwing up and passing out. I'm disgusted as I watch from the shadows of the alley way I snuck into to see Courtney out in front of me only a few feet away as she calls a taxi cab with her cell phone while holding the bastard up with his vile arm around her delicate shoulders.

I can't hole it in any longer as I look out into the street and drag Courtney with me back into the dark dank shadows of the alley. I place a hand over her sweet mouth to stop her screaming and slam her into the wall.

I let my arms go and wrench off the mask to reveal my face, Courtney's eyes widen in fear, and she takes off running toward the street screaming for her precious lover. I scowl and run after her and lift her over my shoulder just as she reaches the bastard. I can see his face register what is happening as he tries to get up but with a swift kick to his pretty face, he is done and out.

I drop Princess on the floor and look down at her as the dress she is wearing reveals her supple breasts and I can feel my pants tightening. Courtney no longer looks at my face in fear but in disgust, and runs in the other direction, away from me, away from her future, away from what's right.

I run after her again and drive her into the alley way corner and just stare at her while she looks for a way out in vain, Her back reaches the wall as she screams, "AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME." I continue to stare as the moonlight washes over her figure and I remember what she looked like that on the wonderful hotel night. I can tell she sees the lust in my eyes because fear is evident in her eyes.

I bring my arms up to the wall and trap her further as I leaned down and breathe in her ear, "I know you want me. Your so-called knight won't be here to save you. Just relax Princess and be mine again." I leaned down; about to capture her gorgeous full lips when she thrust her head to the side and a tear escaped her eye.

My aching heart could barely keep from breaking at seeing my love being broken like this, but I had come too far and went through too much heartache to turn back now, I hardened my heart and leaned down as Courtney put out another whimper of defeat.

"Please…" I heard from the far end of the alley. I look in disbelief as I see that bastard crawling toward us pleading weakly "Let her go. She doesn't deserve this. She has a happy life without you. Let her go… please I beg you…"

_A happy life without you…_ that was the last straw as I felt the rage inside me burst from the dam as I rushed from the wall to the weak insignificant bastard lying at my feet. That was were he belonged at my feet begging for mercy.

I grabbed him by the collar, punched him hard in the gut, and watched in pure joy as he doubled over in pain. I could hear Courtney scream in anguish but I didn't care and I punched, kicked, and slugged him in every possible place until I could hear no more grunts or moans in pain and I couldn't even hear his breathing. I threw him across the alley and glowed in the satisfaction of beating the bastard who dared try to take my Princess away.

I turned to my prize, my Princess only to watch her dash form the wall to the opposite side and kneel down to the bastard's side. I could hear her mumbling sweet worried words into his ear and trying to get him up and him groaning in pain and trying to calm her down muttering, "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm so sorry Courtney, my love." And with that the bastard let out his final breath and died, never to try and take my Princess from me ever again.

I scowl in disgust, pry My Princess from the bastard, and slam her against the wall once more to growl into her ear, "Your mine."

She spat back, "I will never be yours. Never again Duncan will I be yours." I could see the hatred in her eyes and the repulsed look on her face that she was serious. I held onto her tighter and growled louder, "You are MINE!"

"Go to hell Duncan," Courtney spit into my face and the rage I felt toward her pathetic lover I now felt toward her. Could she not understand that I loved her and if I couldn't have her then no one in this fucking world could!

I took out my last resort. The one thing I bought in LA with some regret is now the one thing that will save. The pistol gun in my hand shone bright in the moonlight and Courtney looked at it with a certain determination.

And she said, "Kill me then Duncan. Kill me just like you killed Jake but don't you dare touch my kids! David, Maria, Jennifer are innocent and deserve live their life without you in their life. So kill me Duncan if it makes you feel better, more superior, and more powerful but it won't make me love you. I am done with you Duncan, I was done with you the moment I had David. David, your son, the son you gave me when I gave you my virginity that one night. I was so worried about telling you when you came back to the plane but you left me and picked Gwen. The Goth slut and then you married, her divorced her and now you come crawling back to me. Well its too later Duncan, I am not yours. Nor will I ever be yours. Kill me Duncan there is nothing more that you can take from me that I didn't already give you before."

Courtney stared at me and never stopped looking into my eyes and I felt my heart that for so long had been hollow was now shattering into a million tiny pieces and tears that I thought had long dried up now flowed freely from my teal eyes. I pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly to its target.

Forever silencing…

**So. Who died? **


	7. The End

**Por ****crazy-yanudxc, no te precupas. ****Translation: Go look it up on Google. Have Fun! :) **

I look at the dead body on the floor and the what I did finally registers in my pounding skull and I throw my gun at the wall and I run.

I run far far away from this place. Forever leaving my princess—no, not my princess, she isn't mine anymore. I left _Courtney_ to the life she really deserves without me. I have no fucking idea where I'm going just someplace far away from here.

I really regret killing Jake; he was twice the man I was. I know that now.

**Ten years later **

I'm back from Berkeley. Man college is killer for one twenty-two year-old to handle and I can't believe some of the teachers remember my mom from her years at Berkeley and love me just because I'm her son.

Some of the teachers even remember Dad, they said I have all of his potential to be a successful lawyer and are proud of me for following in his footsteps. They give me their consoles for his death and Mr. Fletcher left his office empty for me when I come to work for him when I finish my masters at law.

When I came home Rose and Jenny weren't home, they with my grandparents. My mom was sitting at the table, just sitting there, crying. I walk over to the table, put my arms around her, and just sit there until she finished.

She looks up at me and her onyx eyes are full of sadness and so starts the longest day of my life. My mom finally told me about the jerk that broke her heart and what happened that one Halloween night that left Jenny, Rose, and me without a dad. Rose and Jenny still love the holiday but for me, it was ruined.

I finally know the full truth about my birth father, and what happened that night after Mom finally stood up to him. He shot the wall, one inch away from Mom's head. Then he looked her in the eyes with crying eyes and said, "I'm sorry Courtney." Then he ran away, and he hasn't come back.

Until today.

* * *

I finally told David about Duncan. How Jake really died and why. I had to tell David because he has a right to know. I never expected Duncan to come back. But as I finished my door and kissed David on his forehead, a knock at the door interrupted my train of thought.

David went to open the door but I stopped him because I had this weird feeling that it had to me who opened the door.

When I did open the solid oak door I felt this feeling of nausea go through me as unlocked the door, then slowly opened the door to reveal the man who had haunted my dreams for so long, the killer of the man who had made my heart complete again, the father of the son I loved to death.

Duncan had come back.

* * *

I came back after ten long years. I had gotten my life together. I moved to a nowhere town and got my life together. I went to counseling and rehab and all that shit until I was sure I could handle meeting Courtney again.

As she opened the door, I could see the surprise in her eyes and although I expected the venom in her voice, knowing it could happen didn't lessen the pain I felt when she spat, "What do you want?"

I looked her in the eyes and said, "I just want to talk."

"Mom who's at the door?" I hear a voice so like mine with a hint of Courtney's strong commanding tone. I see Courtney turn around and look over her shoulder to see the boy that I helped make. Regret fills me as I see him grown up and to see his eyes look into mine with rage and hatred.

I don't blame either of them for hating me. I killed the man that made their life perfect. Even I don't forgive myself for what I did. I turn to go when I feel a soft warm small hand on my shoulder keep me back.

I hear that sweet voice tell me, "Come in." I walk inside following Courtney and looking at the son I abandoned. He looks so like Courtney that it amazes me when I think back to how I thought he was a brat. I was so blind not to see the beautiful child I helped create with an angel like Courtney.

"What do you want?" He asks with a venom even deadly than his mother. Again I don't blame him.

"I just wanted to talk," I replied looking at him.

"And do WHAT! Kill my mother just like you did my dad! My real dad! The one who actually helped raise me and guide me through life when all you did was break my mother's heart and destroy the perfect life she had after you! Can't you just get the hint that she is better off without you?"

"David," Courtney said trying to stop him but he brushed her hand off his shoulder and continued.

"Are you hear to mess up her life again? Are you hear to mess with my life? Or the twins? Did you come to murderer more of our family? You aren't welcome here Duncan! You may have helped conceive me but you are not my dad, my real Dad was murdered at your filthy hands!"

David stopped and his chest was moving up and down rapidly from his speech. I couldn't help but compare him to his mother when she stood me up on that Halloween night.

"No, I didn't. David after today I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me after all the pain I put you and your mother through. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry for taking the Dad I never was, the man in your life who was there for you when I never was. I am sorry David. I just came here to say that to you and to you Courtney. I am sorry for everything I did to you. You are right, you don't need me in your life. And now, I won't ever bother you again."

I walk out the door only and never look. I never go back. That was the last time I ever saw Courtney and David.

But it wouldn't be the last time they saw me.

**Epilogue:**

I'm 40 now, and with a wife, three kids and the owner of Fletcher's Law Firm, or should I say, Collins' Law Firm. Mom helps me out with the business when she can and even takes a case on from time to time. Now that I have kids of my own, I think I can finally understand Duncan.

I think back to the day Duncan came back. My mother was silent after he left and when I asked her why she said, "He called me Courtney… He didn't say, Princess…" I never understood why that one thing hit my mother so hard but I guess it signified that Duncan finally gave my mother up and let her free of his bond.

I will never understand the strange relationship between Mom and Duncan but I guess it was strong enough for my mother to come every year on this day, October 31 to visit his grave along with Dad's.

I will never forget the next Halloween after Duncan visited us. It was in the news that a man had died in a car crash in San Francisco and they found a will in his car that gave Mom everything and his wish to be buried in the same cemetery as Dad. Mom paid for the entire funeral and even placed Duncan two graves away from Dad.

Mom cried but never in front of the twins and barely ever in front of me. She also never dated after Duncan died. She went one or two dates after Dad died but when Duncan passed away I guess she lost all the romantic love she had for men.

I can't forgive Duncan for killing my dad but I have finally come to terms with him. I forgive him for abandoning me because he never knew I existed. I can't blame him for trying to get my mom back, even if I didn't like it. He was a desperate man who would do anything for the women he loved.. He gave it everything he had to keep moving forward to his goal of trying to have a life with my mom. I admire his determination, strength and drive

I wish that when I die, I meet Duncan in heaven and maybe then, we can repair our broken relationship. I sure hope Duncan will forgive me for shunning him all my life.

I feel blessed to have two unique dads, some people don't even have one and I have two. I'm proud to be Duncan's and Jake's son, and even more proud to be the son of my powerful, strong, and confident mom, Courtney Collins.

My name is David Antonio Collins and Dads if you guys are up there in heaven, keep looking out for Mom. She needs all the support you guys gave her when you guys were alive. And when she does join you up there, I'm making your jobs to look after her. I trust you guys with that job so don't let me done.

Forever your dedicated son, David. I love you Jake and you too Duncan.

**And what do we think?**


End file.
